


Blue Moon

by Sebastanbucky



Series: Stucky One-Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastanbucky/pseuds/Sebastanbucky
Summary: “It’s not like I’m getting a tattoo Stevie. I’m just dyeing my hair. If I don’t like it I can just dye it back to brown. I wanna do something spontaneous for once. I’ve seen some people with brightly coloured hair and it looks fun, don’t you think we need some fun in our lives?”-----Bucky dyes his hair because he wants to, but unfortunately It’s not as easy as he’d hoped





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short fluffy fic but I guess I love angst too much to let it be just fluff
> 
> If you don’t like angst you can just skip that part
> 
> Also English is not my first language and this is the first fic I’ve written I a few years so there are probabaly a few mistakes

“It burns” Bucky pouted and looked up at Steve.   
“I know Buck” He felt kind of bad for him even though Bucky chose to do this to himself.   
“And it smells. I feel like I can’t breathe” He pulled his sleeve down over his hand and held it over his mouth and nose.   
“That’s what bleach does. If you don’t like maybe you shouldn’t have put it all over your hair” Steve looked at him with an amused look.   
“No, it’s fine” He grumbled and looked down at his lap.   
—  
It had been a while after dinner when Bucky announced that he wanted to dye his hair. Steve had asked him if he was sure, to which Bucky had sighed. “It’s not like I’m getting a tattoo Stevie. I’m just dyeing my hair. If I don’t like it, I can just dye it back to brown. I wanna do something spontaneous for once. I’ve seen some people with brightly colored hair, and it looks fun, don’t you think we need some fun in our lives?”   
Steve nodded, “Sure Buck. When do you wanna do this?”   
Bucky jumped up from where he was sitting and pulled Steve up with him “Now!” He practically shouted.   
—  
Bucky was so excited all the way to the store, but when they got there his face turned into a frown.   
“What’s wrong?” Steve put his hand around Bucky’s waist.   
“There’s so many colors, how am I gonna choose?” He started picking up the bottles one at a time to give them a closer look. After half an hour he told Steve to go wait in the car while he bought the hair dye. “It’s a surprise!” Steve chuckled and pecked him on the lips before he left the store.   
—  
So that’s how they ended up here. Bucky was sitting on a kitchen chair with a towel around his shoulders and a shower cap covering his hair.   
“How much longer?” He really wanted it to be over. The burning of the bleach reminded him of the way his head felt after they wiped him. He really tried to not think about it. This was supposed to be fun, so he pushed it back and forced a smile.   
“Only a few more minutes I think, let’s check” Steve stood from the couch and walked over to where Bucky was sitting. He lifted the edge of the shower cap up to see how light Bucky’s hair had gotten. “Yeah it’s almost light enough”   
“Thank god” Bucky whispered; his voice tight.   
“You okay?” Steve knew him too well, no way he wouldn’t pick up on the tone in his voice. “Do you regret doing this? I should’ve made sure you were absolutely positive you wanted this. I can go to the store rig-“  
“No Steve I want to do this” he cut him off. “I just don’t really have the best experience with burning sensations on my head”   
“Oh, right. Sorry Buck. We can probably rinse it out now… if you want. It should be light enough”  
Bucky sighed with relief and gave a small nod before he stood and followed Steve into the bathroom.   
They got in the shower together, Bucky immediately leaning his head back to start rinsing it out. When most of the bleach was out, he turned his back to Steve who started washing his hair. He massages the shampoo into his hair to make sure they got all the product out, the massaging doubling as an effective way to soothe his scalp. They quickly washed each other and got out of the shower. It was quite late by now and since they were trying to have decent sleeping patterns they decided to go to bed and finish the hair tomorrow.   
—  
“Wipe him”   
He knew the pain that was coming all too well. He tried to keep his breath calm and even. He was terrified, but he couldn’t show his fear. So when they held the mouth guard out to him he took it and glared at Whoever was in front of him. He leaned back in the chair and couldn’t stop his breath from quickening when the face plates lowered over his face.   
Then. Blinding pain. He screamed in agony. It felt like his head was on fire. Hot, burning pain blinding him. He begged for death, anything to make it stop but the words wouldn’t go past his lips. The burning was paralyzing as he continued to scream.   
“Bucky!” He barely heard the voice over the loud buzzing of the electricity on his face. “Bucky, hey!” He knew that voice, but he couldn’t remember.   
He screamed as his eyes shot open. His chest heaved with his fast breathing. Too fast. He was losing control. The fear came crashing back as tears welled in his eyes.   
“You’re okay. You’re gonna be okay Buck.” Steve was sitting up in bed beside him, his hand hovering over Bucky’s shoulder.   
“Can I touch you?” Bucky took a minute to think over the question. Could Steve touch him? It was hard to think about anything in the midst of his panic. He finally gave a small nod and Steve carefully put his fingers on Bucky’s flesh shoulder before he proceeded to help him sit up. He avoided touching his metal arm the whole time, knowing how that could trigger him even more. Bucky slowly started to calm down as Steve rubbed his back and talked him through it.   
“Stevie” His voice was shaking and weak.   
“I’m here Buck. You’re okay” Bucky turned to look Steve in the eye and Steve could see the tears in his eyes. “You wanna talk about it?”   
“Yeah... no. I don’t... they wiped me again. I don’t know” He was struggling with finding the right words. But Steve understood, he knew what a dream like this did to him and he knew how to help him.   
—  
When Steve woke up the next morning Bucky was tangled around him. He had his left leg bent over the top of Steve’s thighs, his metal arm was curled around his waist and his face was tucked into Steve’s neck. He could feel every time Bucky breathed out on the base of his neck. He was snoring lightly on each breath in and Steve’s heart felt like it was gonna explode with love. He gave himself a minute to take in the calm of the morning in contrast to the state they’d been in only a few hours prior. He was glad Bucky had been able to go back to sleep after calming down.   
The nightmares used to be an every night thing. Thankfully as Bucky recovered, they didn’t happen as often and now they rarely happened unless there were a trigger. Steve had his suspicions about what triggered this one. He kissed Bucky on the forehead and frowned at how he still smelled like chemicals before he carefully untangled them to get up and start making breakfast.   
—  
They ate breakfast in silence. Bucky was leaning his head on his hand the whole time he was eating. He usually took a while to wake up in the mornings so Steve normally wouldn’t worry about it but something seemed off about him. He looked like he was in deep thought, frowning and chewing slowly. Steve watched him as he was working through whatever was going through his head. He’d figured out a while ago that giving Bucky space when he got like this was the best thing to do. He would usually figure it out on his own before breakfast was over.   
They sat like that, eating in silence for a while. They were almost done eating when Steve decided to ask Bucky what was going on. But just as he opened his mouth Bucky sat up straight and looked directly at Steve. “I still wanna do it” It took a second before Steve realized what Bucky meant. He was so caught up in his worry that he had forgotten how this whole thing started. “Great! Let’s do it after we clean this up.” He gestured to the dirty dishes left after breakfast.   
It seemed that Bucky had snapped right back to the excitement as soon as he decided he still wanted to do it. He helped Steve clean up as quickly as possible and all but ran into the bathroom as soon as they were done. He came back out with a plastics bag and a huge smile. He put the bag on the kitchen table and turned to Steve.   
“Before I show you the color I want you to guess.” He looked like a kid on Christmas and Steve smiled back at him. Happy to see Bucky so happy and excited over something so simple as hair dye. He also had to hold back a laugh at Bucky’s messy bleach-yellow hair, but Bucky didn’t need to know that.   
“Okay. Umm. Red?” He said uncertainly. Bucky just shook his head and looked at him expectantly.   
“Okay then. Purple?” He said, he hoped it was purple. It would look really good on Bucky’s skin tone. But once again Bucky shook his head, no.   
“You get one more guess.”  
“Green” Steve just blurted out the first color that came to mind.   
“Nope” Bucky picked up the bag, opened it and held it out so Steve could reach inside. He pulled out two boxes of Manic Panic hair dye. The label said Blue Moon.   
“Blue! This is going to look really good on you Buck.” Steve was getting exited now too. He never thought hair dye would awaken so many feelings inside him, but watching Bucky doing something for himself only because he wanted it almost made him a bit emotional. In a weird way this hair dye was representing how far Bucky had come since he first found him in Bucharest.   
—  
They got blue all over the bathroom, and all over themselves. But when Bucky came out of the bathroom with his blow dried, blue hair it was all worth it. Steve’s heart skipped a beat and he couldn’t hold back from attacking Bucky with kisses all over. He looked so attractive and he made sure Bucky knew that over the next hour after he dragged him to bed.   
“So, I guess you like it then?” Bucky chuckled as he pulled his hair into a bun and got dressed again.   
“Yeah”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request leave it in the comments! I can’t promise I’ll write it as my inspiration is very unstable but I’ll try


End file.
